


Freckles

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freckles, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, i saw all the posts on tumblr arguing if lavi has freckles or not and had to write this, please don't take this serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: Some people tan, some people freckle.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short ficlet about Lavi and his mass/mess of freckles.  
> And now I go back to writing the next chapter of Grey Surges.  
> I wish you a beautiful day!
> 
> ps: I got recently a tumblr account: https://a-q-d.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to pay me a visit or send an ask or something. :)
> 
> Trigger warnings: mild sexual content

_We missed the metro and come about ten minutes later. Sorry._

 

_No problem. Btw: don’t be surprised. I got a lot of sun. See you in a bit, babes._

 

“ _I got a lot of sun_? What’s that supposed to mean?” Allen asks and looks at Kanda, who sits next to him, a hand on his leg. Kanda squeezes his thigh softly and shrugs.  
  
“Maybe he got sunburned and looks like a fucking lobster.” He frowns and Allen starts to laugh.  
  
“Oh no,” he says and can’t stop giggling.  
  
Only a few minutes later they’re in Lavi’s apartment building and walk upstairs until they reach his floor. Allen can’t stop smiling and even though Kanda looks miffed as always he knows that he’s looking forward to see their redhead after three long weeks of separation. A spontaneous visit to his great-great-uncle in his home of choice in Spain.  
  
Finally they stand in front of his door and Kanda knocks loud as always and the whole door shakes. They hear steps and Allen’s ready to jump right into his arms as soon as Lavi opens the door. But instead both of them falter.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
Fortunately Lavi doesn’t have the colour of a lobster. Instead he’s covered with thousands upon thousands of freckles. He’s always freckled, but normally only on his nose and cheeks. But now they’re everywhere.  
  
Lavi smiles awkwardly at them and ruffles the hair on the back of his head. “I warned you,” he says and smiles wryly.  
  
Allen blinks and throws his arms around him. “Sorry,” he murmurs against Lavi’s shoulder and his warm hands wander over his back. “I was just kinda surprised.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Lavi smiles at him, this time less flustered, and then looks at Kanda. “Yuu, come here.”  
  
Kanda steps closer and gives him a kiss on his freckled lips, before he lays a hand on Lavi’s cheek and turns his head a little. Probably to examine him. “That’s a shit-ton of freckles.”  
  
Lavi snorts and turns his head to kiss Allen, who rolls his eyes.  
  
“Sharp-witted, Bakanda,” he comments and dodges quickly before Kanda’s hand lands on the back of his head.  
  
“Fuck you, too, Moyashi,” he says with a scowl and looks back at Lavi. “Do you have a jetlag?”  
  
They move into the living room of Lavi’s small apartment. “No, not really. Do you want tea or coffee or something? Or a snack?” he adds to Allen’s delight. He wants to walk to the kitchen unit, but Kanda catches his arm and turns it slightly. “Yeah, I know.” He laughs a little self-conscious, but only until Allen steps closer and pushes his shirt up. He examines his chest and his cool finger tips brush over freckles upon freckles.  
  
“That’s kinda cute.” He beams up to him and Lavi smiles in a flustered way. “Like, really cute. Show me your back.” He turns around obediently and Allen’s hand wanders over his back. “Look at that.”  
  
“You like them?” he asks and Allen nods immediately while Kanda shrugs.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck,” he says, even though he also reaches out to touch them.  
  
“I don’t really like them,” Lavi explains. “There just too many and seriously fucking everywhere.” He wants to speak on, but Allen and Kanda lock eyes before slowly looking back at him. “What?”  
  
“Everywhere?” Kanda asks and examines him in a way, which bodes ill.  
  
“Like, on your butt and everywhere?” Allen starts to grin and Lavi steps back quickly.  
  
“Why the fuck are you looking like that at me?” They lock eyes once more and Lavi puts one and one together. “Oh, hell no. I just came home. I’m tired.”  
  
“Please?” Allen gives him his best puppy eyes, while Kanda obviously doesn’t give a fuck, because only a moment later Lavi lies on the floor. Allen straddles him and Kanda has wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
“Seriously?” Lavi tries to wiggle into freedom, but both of them are having none of it. Kanda curls his fingers into his side and Lavi starts to laugh. “No tickling! That’s unfair.” Allen joins in and dips his fingers into the waistband of his pants, but Lavi protests. “No, don’t.”  
  
“Why not? Are you really too tired?” he asks and draws back. He moves and sits down next to him and frowns, because Lavi smiles self-consciously.  
  
“What is it, usagi?” Kanda examines him with furrowed brows and releases his waist.  
  
“Promise me that you don’t laugh,” Lavi says and Kanda deadpans at him. Allen snorts and Lavi corrects himself while rolling his eye. “Okay, okay, not you. You’re devoid of basic human emotions and humour. Allen, promise me that _you_ don’t laugh.”  
  
“Devoid?” Kanda asks sullenly and Allen bursts out laughing.  
  
“I promise,” he swears. “And now please show me your butt freckles. I have to see them.”  
  
“Okay,” Lavi gives in and gasps in surprise, because Kanda grabs his hips and turns him around in a fluent motion. “God, you’re so strong.”  
  
“Why’d you say that? Now Bakanda looks way too smug,” Allen comments and avoids Kanda’s hand by the skin of his teeth. “Can you please stop hitting me?”  
  
“Can you please stop being such a pain in the ass?” Kanda counters and reaches for the waistband of Lavi’s pants. “Lavi?”  
  
“Go for it,” he says and only a moment later his pants are yanked down.  
  
“Aww.” Lavi turns his head and his face heats up, because Allen beams at him. “Aww, okay, _that_ ’s cute.” Kanda stays silent but the hand on Lavi’s ass says enough. Then his hand disappears, but only to throw his pants in a corner.  
  
“The shirt, too,” he says and then Lavi’s naked and two pairs of hands wander over his body.  
  
“It’s kinda unfair that I’m stark naked and you’re still completely dressed,” he says a few minutes later, his voice more than a little breathy. His reddened cheeks are hidden behind tan and freckles, but Allen has to feel the heat. He looks up from Lavi’s neck and raises his brows.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” he answers and sits up to throw his shirt away.  
  
“You, too, Yuu.” Lavi props himself up his elbow and gasps, because the only answer he gets from Kanda is a bite on the inner side of his thigh. “Yuu,” he adds long-drawn-out and earns an annoyed click of a tongue.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he replies and slips out of his shirt, only to pause and pull Allen’s pants down. He throws them in the same corner Lavi’s lay in and his own follow soon. “And now silence,” he orders and surprisingly Allen refrains from any objections aside from a snort.

 

Later that evening they lie next to each other on Lavi’s broad bed. Kanda’s hand threads lazily through his hair, while Allen’s fingers don’t grow tired of exploring.  
  
“Do you really like them that much?” Lavi asks and Allen nods.  
  
“Yeah, they’re cute,” he replies with a smile and his cool fingers keep tapping on every single one of them on Lavi’s chest.  
  
“Yours are way cuter.” Lavi replies and the tips of his fingers brush over the pale freckles scattered over Allen’s nose and cheeks. “Yours too, Yuu.”  
  
“I have like three super pale ones on my nose. That doesn’t count,” he grunts without opening his eyes and wraps a red strand of hair around his index finger.  
  
“Come on, that’s not true.” Allen crawls closer and supports himself on Kanda’s chest. “I see at least five on your nose.”  
  
“And two on your cheek,” Lavi adds and Kanda reluctantly opens his eyes.  
  
“Seven. That still doesn’t count.” Of course he doesn’t give in.  
  
“Yes, it does,” Lavi disagrees and examines them. “By the way, gramps asked if you want to come along next time. Both of you,” he adds and now he has Kanda’s attention.  
  
“The old fart hates me. Why does he want me to come along?” he asks with a frown and keeps playing with Lavi’s hair.  
  
“Of course he hates you. You keep calling him an old fart.” Allen reaches into his hair and twists his fingers into the dark locks.  
  
Lavi snorts. “He was annoyed by my whining, because I missed the two of you so much.”  
  
“Aww.” Allen nestles between them and lays his face against Lavi’s shoulder. “Really? I would love to come along. Kanda?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna come along too, and now quiet time. I try to sleep.” He closes his eyes and lays an arm around Allen’s waist.  
  
“Aww, how romantic,” Lavi teases and Allen starts to laugh. The hand in his hair wanders aside and pinches his ear. “Ow!” he complains laughingly, even though it didn’t hurt at all. “Okay, okay.”  
  
“Quit time.” Allen closes his eyes after a last quick glance at the - clearly more than - seven pale freckles on Kanda’s face and the mess of freckles on Lavi.


End file.
